Twisted
by FormerArmyGirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets warned that he will be betrayed. Those who like Kagome sorry to say but she turns evil halfway through. Don't worry she doen't stay evil. IK,MS,SOC
1. Default Chapter

I don't own so dont' sue!!! Notsaying so the restof the story.  
  
Any advice for moreto the story would be helpful. Thanx!!!!  
  
  
  
Pain shot through Annie's small body. Her head was pounding and she couldn't think straight. She tried to remember where she was and why she had come there. She didn't have to try long. As if she was being hit in the head, all of her memory came back. She was in Feudual Japan to warn an Inu-hanyou about being betrayed by someone close to him. She groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you young lady."  
  
Startled Annie turnned to see who had spoken. She came face to face with none other than Keade herself. Annie sat speachless for five minutes then squeeked out,  
  
"Keade-baba? Wow! I haven't seen you since I was six."  
  
Keade looked at Annie weird-like for a minute then said,  
  
"Annie dear is that you?"  
  
"Ya it is. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Before they could get in a real conversation three people, a hanyou, and a kitzune walked into the hut. The hanyou walked over to a corner and sat down. The others sat around Keade and looked at Annie. Keade said,  
  
"Annie dear this is Miroko," she pointed to a guy who had black hair, violet eyes and his ears peirced,"This is Sango," she indicated to a girl with brown hair and eyes, a good figure and was shinning a GIANT boomerang,"This here is Kagome," Annie looked at a 15 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes and was holding the kitzune. Annie sat stunned for a minute trying to process all this then asked,  
  
"Who is the kit and dog boy?"  
  
She heard growling coming from the "dog-boy" in the corner and scooted away from him. Kagome glared at him the said calmly,  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!!!!!!!!"   
  
A very loud thud could be heard from the corner. Seeing the Annie burst out laughing. Doing so made her sides hurt and she started crying. Miroko walked over to her and started rubbing her neck. Sango glared at him. He didn't see and started to go down her back. Annie didn't notice till he grabbed her ass. Her eyes went wide. She screamed,  
  
"YOU DAMNED HENTAI!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING????????"  
  
Miroko looked at her with puppy dog eyes that seemed to say'What did I do to make you mad?' She glared at him and said very calmly,  
  
"If my little brother can't get away with that look what makes you think you can?"  
  
"Well your brother is not as experianced as I am in getting what he wants from females. I on the other hand just have to look at most women and the turn into putty at my hands."  
  
Everyone stared at him like he was insane. Annie looked at the kitzune and asked,  
  
"Anyways. What's your name little guy."  
  
He looked up at her cutely and said,  
  
"My name is Shippo. The guy in the corner is Inuyasha. He's a grouch when new people are around. I looked at Inuyasha and asked as sweetly as I could,  
  
"Are you the only inu-hanyou in Japan?"  
  
He glared at me and said angrily,  
  
"Yes I am for your information! Why the hell do you want to know anyways?"  
  
I looked at him shocked and said,  
  
"I was told to come here and tell an inu-hanyou that he will be betrayed by someone close to him and he should be on guard."  
  
Everyone looked at each other nervously till Inuyasha got innoyed enought to leave and go climb a tree. Before he left he said,  
  
"Feh! Like anyone would be dumb enough to do that."  
  
We all watched him leave then started talking about what the future may hold and who it could be that would betray him. It was getting dark when we stopped to make supper. I looked around and saw Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. I started to get up to go find him. I started towards the door when Kagome asked,  
  
"Where are you going? You know your not suppose to get up."  
  
"I'm going to find Inuyasha and tell him it's supper time."  
  
"He'll come back when he's hungry. Now get back to bed."  
  
"Don't have to. I'm all healed."  
  
Everyone heard and looked at me like I was hit in the head to hard. I walked calmly towards the door. Right before I walked through Shippo grabbed my leg and said,  
  
"If you're all healed does that mean you're part demon?"  
  
I looked down at him and smiled. I bent down and picked him up. I looked him in the eyes and said calmly,  
  
"Yes Shippo, I am part demon. Half to be exact."  
  
Everyone sat down to think. I set Shippo down and walked out the door. I headed into the forest to find Inuyasha. I picked up his scent easily. When I got to where his scent was strongest I looked up. I was surprised to see him watching the sky. He didn't even seem to notice me. I jumped up to the branch next to his and sat down.  
  
"What do you wnat?"  
  
"I came to tell you it's time to eat."  
  
"Are you sure? Your not here to tell me Kouga raped Kagome or something like that?"  
  
"Why would I say that?"  
  
"Well you told me that I was gonna be betrayed by a friend so I......."  
  
"So you figured I come here to tell you more bad news huh?" I interupted rudely.  
  
Okay first chapter first cliffy. Hope you all liked. Please R/R all. I will update as soon as I can!!! Laters ya'll!!!!!!!! 


	2. Arguments And 'Sesshy'

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I wanna say thanks to Sonosca for being my first reviewer. Ne ways on with the story!!! Just so you allknow the parings ar InuKag, MirSan, SessOC. Thought I should update you on the changes.  
  
"Well ya!!!! That's all you've done since you showed up here!" yelled a very pissed hanyou.  
  
I glared at him and said very quietly, "I'm only doing my job. If you wanna die, fine by me. I'm gonna go eat now."   
  
I walked away with my head down. When I got out of his line of sight I started to run. Running all the way to Keade's hut before starting to cry. Colapsing by a tree and saying softly into the night, "Why am I given the shitty jobs???? Why can't someone else do this?? I hate being the person that tells people bad news."   
  
Little known was that she was heard and her watcher was planning to help her any way he could.  
  
I got up and went to get something to eat. I went out side and leaned against the hut. Closing my eyes and listening to the forest I was able to hear Inuyasha running to the hut, all the animals going to sleep and the owls hooting.   
  
(Inu POV)  
  
Annie walked away with her head down. I heard her running when I couldn't see her anymore. 'Why does she care enough to tell me this?' I think as I jump out of the tree. I head back to the hut when suddenly I smell the one person I hate more than Kouga.   
  
"Sesshomoru" I growled out. I ran towards the asshole hoping to find out why he is so near the humans he hates so much. As I got closer to him I could scence he was following someone or something. When he finally stopped I looked to see who it was. To my shock I saw it was the girl hanyou, Annie. I watched as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hello. I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?" he asked in a monotone.  
  
"I'm Annie. I'm new here."  
  
"I'm Sesshomoru. Where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm on my back to Keade's hut. You know you look a lot like Inuyasha."  
  
"Of course I do. He's my half brother."  
  
Annie gasped in shock. When Sesshomoru smirked was when I made myself known.  
  
"I thought you hated humans and hanyous Sesshy."  
  
(my POV)  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the trees with a smirk on his face. I glanced at 'Sesshy' and saw him roll his eyes in annoyance. He turnned to me and saw I was looking at him. When I finally relized I was staring I looked away. He looked back at Inuyasha and said calmly,  
  
"I only hate the humans and hanyous who smell bad. Like you for instance dear little brother."  
  
Inuyasha growled and started towards Sesshomoru. I stepped in front him and glared.  
  
"Will you move it wench. I have a bone to pick with him." (no pun intended.)  
  
I stayed where I was and said as clamly as could,  
  
"You will not fight him this close to the village. I refuse to let you and him go at it."  
  
He glared at me and said with a growl to his brother,  
  
"If you keep following her I will kill you."  
  
With that he ran off. Turning to Sesshomoru I asked,  
  
"You were following? Why?"  
  
"You are the first female inu-hanyou I have ever seen. I was courius."  
  
with that said he left. I waled back to the hut very confused as to what just happened.  
  
Second chapter up. *standes up and starts to dance* sorry it took so long. I'll try 2 get chapter three up soon. PLEASE R&R. laters! 


	3. More Arguments and 'Sesshy'

Chapter three here and ready to read.  
  
Inu: Really?  
  
Me: Yeah really *mutters jerk*  
  
Inu: I heard that Bitch!!  
  
Me: HEY I AM NOT A BITCH!!(those of you who know japanese go with that def.)  
  
Inu: Ya you are.  
  
Me: Ohh shut up you.  
  
Inu: *Pouts in a corner*  
  
Me: Anyways back 2 the story..............  
  
I entered the hut still confused. Shippo and Kirara were playing in a corner, Miroku was knocked out and Sango was was recleaning her boomerang. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kagome. I looked at Sango and asked,  
  
"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"They went for a walk a few minutes ago. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I need to talk to Inuyasha."  
  
"About what? Or should I even ask?"  
  
"Well, we ran into this guy named Sesshomoru,"  
  
"Sesshomoru is near by? Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. Who is he? he was following me earlier and now I'm curious."  
  
"He's my half brother."  
  
Everyone turned around when Inuyasha spoke. I blushed because I hadn't sensed him near by. He walked in and sat in his usual spot in the corner. I sat down by the fire and watched him. He stared back then said,  
  
"Sesshomoru is Lord of the Western Lands. He has all the warmth of an icicle. Watch your back when you're out alone."  
  
Before he could say any more I asked,  
  
"Why do I need to be careful when alone? I can take care of myself. Full youkai he may be, but I'm a seer and will know if he will be near me or not."  
  
"Then why didn't you know today?"  
  
"Only if me or someone else is in danger do my visions come."  
  
"Really? I don't believe that for a moment."  
  
When he said this I blushed bright red. I looked down when I saw him smirk at me. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother. Miroku suddenly got what Inuyasha was getting at and smiled his leachous smile. Sango saw this and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Damn hentai's! Inuyasha don't put her down like that."  
  
"Why not? It's the truth is it not?"  
  
"Truth it maybe it was still mean!"  
  
"So! She put her self into it!"  
  
Miroku finally coming through heard the last part and said,  
  
"Inuyasha can you be nice for once? It's not her fault you're an ass."  
  
Inuyasha turnned bright red and walked out of the room. Just as he was leaving Kagome walked walked in. She looked at us funny then walked out after Inuyasha.  
  
*Kagome POV*  
  
I followed Inuyasha into the forest. I quessed he would head to the god tree. When I got there I looked up and was not surprised to see him there.   
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" I yelled up at him.  
  
"Go away wench. I don't wanna talk right now."  
  
Instead ov leaving I sat down and started studying. Not even 5 minutes later my book was being taken way. I looked up expecting to see Inuyasha. Boy was I surprised.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Kagome let out a little scream when she saw who was holding her book. She was expecting Inuyasha to be there, not Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumpped out of the tree and landed infront of Kagome. He looked at Sesshomaru and growled out,  
  
"Stay away from Kagome. She's mine."  
  
"Really lil brother? I don't see your mark on her."  
  
"She's claimed by me, even if she's not marked."  
  
His eyes started turning red. Sesshomaru started to move towards Kagome. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his ass with cuts running from his cheek to his wrist. Kagome staired at Inuyasha. He was out of control. Sesshomaru turnned and walked away from Inuyasha. Kagome tried to think of how she could control him. He turnned to her when it came to her. She stood up and yelled,  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha did an beutiful faceplant. Kagome took that moment to run back to the hut. 


	4. AN

*Glares at evil whore called writers block.* Sorry it's taken me so long. I cant think ov anything. 


	5. Kidnapped

Ok I'm and ready to write more.  
  
Sango POV  
  
Kagome bust through the doorway panting and with a red face. She sat down with a 'THUD' and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Let me guess," Annie stated,"He lot controle and you sat him? So he'll be walking in here pissed beyond all concept of belief right?"  
  
Right as she finished talking Inuyasha stormed in the hut and sat in a corner. He had dirt smugged all over his face and grass stanes on his robes. I burst up laughing. Miroku looked at me and asked,  
  
"What, dear Sango, is so funny?"  
  
"I thought she was lying!!! Now I know she IS a seer and she IS here to help. And the fact that she said it right before he walked in was incredible."  
  
I managed to say this with tears running down my face. Everyone was soon laughing with me besides Inuyasha because they saw what was so funny about the situation.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
I stormed into the hut and sat down. Sango was on the floor laughing and soon everyone else was. While they were acting like morons i was thinking. (scary thought i know)  
  
'What does Sesshomoru want with Kagome? Why is that Annie whench here? Who's gonna betray us? Why one of use? Is Naraku in on this?'   
  
All these questions kept going around in my head. Try as I might I couldn't answer a single one of them. I stood up and went outside to think without having to listen to everyone laughing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and sat by the door. It was getting dark and everyone was talking, eatting or getting ready for bed.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring. I'll be right back." said Annie.  
  
She walked to the spring, stripped and dived in. She sat back and soaked. About fifteen minutes later she sensed someone coming. She jumped out of the spring and dresses. By the time she was done Sesshomoru walked through the trees with an ugly toad thing and a little girl. The little girl was talking a way when she saw Annie.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rin. This is Sesshomoru-sama. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Annie. I've already met Sesshomoru. Is it true your Inuyashas brother?"  
  
Sesshomoru glared at her and said,  
  
"I'm the dirty lil Hanyos older half brother."   
  
Annie glared right back and said with a well-that-wasn't-very-nice kinda voice,  
  
"You don't have to be such and ass you know. If you were a lil nicer I would help you with finding Naraku but NOOOO. Fine! Find him your self."  
  
With that she started walking away. She took four steps when she felt strong arms around her lifting her up. She screamed as loud as she could. She felt her being lifted into the sky and them darkness.  
  
Kagome POV  
  
Everyone was getting ready to sleep when a scream was heard from the direction of the hot spring. Everyone raced to the spring. Inuyasha got there first and say Annie passed out in Sesshomorus arms flying away. When everyone else and I got there he was yelling at a dot in the sky to come back and fight for 'her'.  
  
"Inu are you okay?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Sesshomoru has Annie. I'm going after her don't follow."  
  
"We're not letting you go alone." Miroku said stubbornly.  
  
Inuyasha made a face at him and took off after our new friend. We raced after Sesshomoru but couldn't find him or Annie. We're setting up camp now. everyone is worried about what Sesshomoru will do to Annie. We hope she's alive when we find her.  
  
Well that's the end of another chappie. Hope ya'll like. I'd like to thank genkai1314, DeZeRa, and Sonosca for thier reviews. Plz continue reading and reviewing.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
AnDi 


	6. The Fight At Sesshomorus Castle

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you keep reading my fic.  
  
Annie's POV  
  
'Pain. Damn why is it I always wake up in pain? Where am I and who am I with?' I opened my eyes then shut them quickly. There was sunlight everywhere and it hurt. I rolled over and burried my head into my pillow. I put a pillow over my head and try to sleep. *Knock Knock*  
  
"Miss are you awake yet? If you are the Master would like you to join him for dinner." said a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm up. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kari. I will be you servent while you are here."  
  
"While I'm here? What does Sesshomoru plan on doing to me?"  
  
"I know not."  
  
"Well thats obvious."  
  
Kari walked into the room and picked out a kimono for me to wear. It was a light blue with a dark blue sash. There were white roses going acrossed the shoulders and down around my waist. Kari put my hair up in a bun with my bangs down and curled. She lead me out of my room and down numerous halls and floor. When she stopped I ran right into her because I was looking at the eligant designs on the walls and ceiling. I apologized and waited for instructions.  
  
"When you walk in don't make eye contact. He's very apprehensive when he has to wait for his guests to arrive. He will most likely be pissed at you for taking so long." Kari said in one breath.  
  
She stepped aside and opened the door. I walked in and the first thing I did was make eye contact with him because I think that it's rude not to make eye contact with your host. He cocked one of his unusually perfect eyebrows at me and stood up. While he was walking towards me I took in what he was wearing. He had on an irredecent shirt with no sleeves, I think he had ripped them off, along with black leather pants that showed off more than what normal pants should. Over his shirt he was wearing a dark green over coat that went to his knees and had the stems, leaves, and thorns of my roses on it. I noticed all this by the time he'd taken two steps. When I looked back into his eyes, that are so emotionless, I saw anger and and something I'd never seen before in anyones eyes. As he got closer I started to feel really nervous. He was about a foot away before the feeling left me and I felt nothing but pride that I had gotten to him just by looking at him. He stood in front of me and looked down into my eyes and asked,  
  
"Well lil one, did you sleep well, because I had a REALLY fun time waiting."  
  
His voice, smooth as it was, dripped sarcasim. I felt the anger rise as I glared up at him. NO one calls me little and gets away with it. Before he could say anything else, he found himself pinned to the wall with my daggers. Boy was he pissed. Not only had I ruinned his favorite outfit , I had also drawn blood. My daggers, having been made by demon exterminaters, stung like a bitch. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get my daggers out of the wall. I left the room with a sandwich, a bottle of his best wine, and a smug look on my face. He yelled for his servants to get him down, but they all got shocked when they touched my daggers.  
  
Sesshomorus POV  
  
'THAT LIL BITCH IS GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET AHOLD OF HER!!!! NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME AND LIVES!!!' Still hanging from the wall I yelled, swore and cursed Annie with everything I could think up. For being so lil, that girls got guts. No one has messed with this Sesshomoru for a long time, and those who did are dead.  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
Lalalalalalalala, I'm SO bored. Lalalalalalala, when is she gonna get me down? Lalalalalala, I know I'll yell for her and while I wait, I'll thumb war with myself.  
  
"ANNIE!! GET ME DOWN!!! Yeah, yeah I'm winning, I'm winning, no, No, I'm losing! Damn, I lost."  
  
Annies POV  
  
I walked into the dinning room and smirked at what I saw. Sesshomoru was still hanging there and was having a thumb war with himself. He was losing. I walked up to him and said,  
  
"Are you gonna make anymore little, short, midget, ect coments to or about me?"  
  
He looked at me with the "puppy face" while sniffling,  
  
"Yes. I'll be good from now on."  
  
Stupid me, I believed him. I pulled the daggers out one at a time. When the last dagger was out he tackled me to the ground. He pinned my hands above my head and growled out,  
  
"Why in the name of HELL, did you do that for?"  
  
I replied,  
  
"YOU CALLED ME LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He looked down at me like I had grown another head, and laughed.  
  
What oh what will happen next? Well I cant tell you. You'll have to wait and find out. Thnx to all my reviewers and DeZeRa for helpin me write it.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
AnDi 


End file.
